The Princess and The Pea
by ApplePieThat'sFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Dean falls victim of a stomach bug on a long drive to Bobby's. Sam tries to make him as comfortable as possible. Sick!Dean
**Just to say this is set roughly S2/3. Also I'm British and haven't been to American so idk how things like service stations are over there (like idk if u have a big building with selection of shops etc** **inside like we do so I just went off what we have in England, can't imagine it's much different but yeh. Please let me know what you think I would love to hear from you, I hope you enjoy!**

The Princess and The Pea

Dean Winchester awoke in the early hours of the morning feeling... _weird_. That was the only way he could describe it. He had only been asleep 2 hours tops and couldn't quite pin point what had woken him. So he just lay there in the dark, listening to Sam breathing heavily a few feet away, trying to figure out what was keeping him awake. He didn't feel ill as such, just a little...off.

It would be another three hours until Sam awoke and began packing up their things. Dean however stayed where he was, not feeling the energy to move, that was until Sam forcibly pulled the duvet off him.

Breakfast wasn't particularly appetising but Dean wolfed it down with his usual enthusiasm; the last thing he needed was Sam thinking there was something up with him.

It was a long drive back to Bobby's; in total it would take them a good 18 hours with very little civilisation to speak of. As the drive went on the weird feeling continued to build inside Dean. Sam, who had little else to do, had been watching Dean shift in his seat, occasionally unconsciously rubbing his stomach. Sam watched in silence until a loud groan erupted from Dean's middle and his features hardened slightly.

"You feeling okay?" Sam asked cautiously. He knew Dean wouldn't admit it but he wanted to make him aware he head noticed his brother's discomfort.

"What? Yeh, yeh I'm peachy." Dean said, putting on a grin.

"Really? Your stomach doesn't sound to sure." He said and Sam thought he caught a slight flush in his brother's cheeks.

"I'm fine." He insisted, shifting uncomfortably and Sam sighed.

"Okay well tell me when you wanna switch." He said, admitting defeat as Dean cranked up the music.

Half an hour later Sam had watched the colour of his brother's face fade to a greenish grey, sweat forming on his face despite the cold weather. "Pull over." Sam said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Sam took a second to work out how he was going to play this before replying. "I'm bored and you've been driving for what? 10 hours? Time to switch." Dean glanced at him for a moment, ready to refuse until the world flashing by behind Sam caused something to flip in his stomach and he felt bile rising in his throat. He gulped hard, before swirling the Impala to the side of the road. He pushed open the door and made to stand when a overwhelming dizziness swept over him, dark spots clouding his eyes and before he knew it his body was violently expelling his breakfast onto the yellowed grass. Sam reacted instantly, grabbing Dean's shirt to keep him upright. "Easy Dean, just breath." He said as Dean sat panting and spitting. He mumbled something that Sam interpreted as "get off of me" but he took no notice.

"Come on, I'm not letting you drive you'll get us killed." Sam said, opening the passenger door and stepping out. He leaned back in and practically dragged Dean across into the passenger seat. Dean groaned and started to protest, before all of a sudden swinging quickly round in the chair to puke out of the open car door.

"Ew Jesus Dean!" Sam yelped as his brother's breakfast ended up down the leg of his jeans and shoes. Dean's lips turned into a hint of a smile before he groaned, curling over in his seat. Sam was already kicking off his shoes and headed to the trunk in search of a clean pair of jeans and the meds kit.

"Here." he said, handing Dean a water bottle which Dean took, not looking up at Sam for fear of upsetting his stomach again.

"Thanks." He croaked quietly.

"What'd you think caused it?" Sam asked, hovering behind the Impala's door as he quickly changed his jeans.

"Bad burger?"

At this Dean doubled over a little further and groaned, placing a hand on his abdomen.

"I don't know man but please, please don't mention food right now." He pleaded.

"Ah, yeh sorry" Sam said, tossing his filthy jeans into the trunk along with his shoes.

"You wanna take some Gatorade or something?" Sam asked, rooting through the med kit. Dean shook his head softly.

"You sure?" He asked and Dean groaned.

"Positive."

"Okay, well if you change your mind." He said, placing the bottle into the glove compartment.

"You okay if I set off? We have a long way to go yet." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Quit fussing Samantha and step on it." He groaned, resting his head against the window and Sam smiled, rolling the impala back onto the road.

Sam was humming quietly to the music, only just audible from the stereo. Dean had been sleeping for the past couple of hours and Sam was determined not to wake him. They still had another 5 hours to go till Bobby's, providing they didn't need to take any more pit stops. No sooner had the thought crossed Sam's mind a voice groaning his name startled him.

"Sam!" It repeated with more urgency. "Pull over." Dean ordered, bending his head down to his knees, a hand keeping his lips sealed.

"Dean we're on a-"

"Now!" Dean barked and Sam sighed, swerving to the side of the road, the car behind blaring his horn at them. Unfortunately the swerve of the car was all Dean needed to push him over the edge and before he could stop himself he was blowing chunks all over the footwell.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed, helpless to do anything. Sam watched his brother, covered in his own vomit slowly place his head against the dash.

"Sorry Baby." Dean whispered.

Sam sighed, not really sure what to do with the situation. He vaguely remembered a sign for a services a little way back, how far had it said? 5 miles? That was doable right? But first he had to make sure Dean wouldn't be spending those 5 miles sitting in his own puke.

Sam climbed out of the impala, taking a deep breath of the fresh air outside- the smell of the car had begun to make him feel a little queazy if he was honest. He headed to the trunk and grabbed a clean set of clothes for Dean. He didn't really want to make his brother change on the side of the road in the cold but he didn't really know what other choice he had.

"Come on, put these on." Sam said, holding up the clothes. Dean began to extract himself from the car slowly and Sam grabbed his arm in support. He helped Dean around behind the car, placing the clothes on the roof.

"I can dress myself Samantha." Dean groaned as he realised Sam wasn't going to move.

"Stay in the puke clothes if you like then but I'm not moving." Sam said stubbornly.

"Hey I ain't got anything against you swinging that way but come on man we're brothers don't be gross." Dean said, a weak attempt at humour.

"Shut up and strip." Sam ordered and Dean huffed. Sam took the vomit stained clothing from Dean and tossed it into the truck with disgust- he was not looking forward to the laundry this week. Dean dressed himself as quickly as he could without throwing himself off balance, briefly pausing to breath deeply as he felt the nausea rise in his stomach again.

"Ugh jeez this suck man." He said, leaning against the Impala, a hand pressed firmly into his belly.

"You sure you don't wanna take anything?" Sam asked as he shut the trunk and passed Dean his hoddie which was far too big on Dean but the last thing Sam needed was Dean catching a chill.

"Nah I'll just chuck it up again." Dean said and Sam sighed unable to really argue that.

"Alright, there is a service just a couple of miles up the road we will stop there for a bit so I can clean the car out yeh?" Sam said and Dean nodded, already clambering into the back seat. Sam sighed, bracing himself for the smell as he climbed back into the driver's seat. He grimaced, rolling down the window to try and let some air in before setting off.

The drive couldn't have taken more than 5 minutes but by the time they stopped Dean was already curled tightly on the back seat, groaning and if possible looking even paler than before. Sam was beginning to worry, he knew it was probably just food poisoning or a 24 hour stomach bug but there was still that small part of his mind that said "what if". Sam had only just stepped out of the car when Dean shakily pushed open the back door and stumbled out.

"Whoa where you going?" Sam asked, moving to stop him.

"Bathroom." Dean grunted almost inaudibly before, slightly hunched over, hurrying off towards the sliding doors of the service station. Sam sighed, closing the doors before slowly following his brother inside in search of something to clean out the impala.

45 minutes later Sam sat at a uncomfortable metal chair, a cold cup of coffee in his hands. He had been to check on Dean twice, both times with the same result- a gruff and stubborn "Go away Sammy!" groaned through a cubical door. Sam found himself exhausted. He was no stranger to a lack of sleep but coupled with dealing with an ill brother and scrubbing vomit from the footwell he wasn't in the best of spirits. It had grown dark outside and Sam groaned at the fact it was still a good 5 hours drive to Bobby's and there was no way Dean would be in any state to take turns at the wheel. Suddenly the sound of his mobile startled him out of his thoughts and he fumbled to answer it.

"Hello?" Sam said, unable to stop the yawn from escaping as he opened his mouth.

"Hey Sam, how are ya?" Bobby's gruff voice crackled down the phone.

"Hey Bobby, I'm fine..." Sam said, hesitating.

"There's a but to that sentence ain't there?" Bobby said and Sam sighed.

"Dean, he isn't feeling so great. Been chucking his guts up for the past few hours."

"What's that boy done to himself this time? Bad burger?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. But no, I don't know what it is. We stopped at some services, about 5 hours away, he has been in the bathroom coming on a hour, won't let me near him. Why's he always gotta be so stubborn when he is ill?"

"That's Dean's way. Always been that way, I remember when he was a kid having to practically force pills down him. He didn't want his kid brother to be worried about him, he always felt he had to protect ya Sam, he didn't allow himself sick days." Bobby said- that shut Sam up.

"You want me to drive down and meet ya?" Bobby asked and Sam shook his head, despite knowing Bobby couldn't see him.

"Nah it's fine, I'll manage. I should go check on him again." Sam said looking over towards the W.C sign. "We will probably be another couple of hours yet." He said.

"Alright then." Bobby sounded a little unsure still. "Drive safe, ya idjit." Bobby said before the line went dead. Sam smiled slightly to himself before stuffing the phone into his pocket and abandoning his coffee.

Just as Sam was about to enter the bathroom he passed a store displaying a pile of travel pillows of all shapes and sizes. Suddenly a idea struck him; he may not be able to spare his brother the long journey, but he could at least make him more comfortable.

"Dean?" He called, pushing open the door to the bathroom. The room appeared empty save one door shut closed. Sam walked over to it, knocking his knuckles against it. "Dean it's me, you okay in there?" He asked but no reply.

"Dean?" He said, attempting to push the door but the bolt just rattled. "Dean? Speak to me man." Sam said, becoming worried now. He considered smashing in the door briefly before realising he didn't know where Dean was in relation to it, those cubicles weren't big and he didn't want to hit Dean with the door.

He signed, walking into the neighbouring cubical and grabbing the top, and hoisting himself up, placing a foot on the toilet for support. On the other side he saw his brother, slumped against the wall, pale as the dead and wheezing slightly in his sleep. Sam sighed in relief to see he was at least breathing. Using the toilet as a step he was able to hoist himself up and over the top of the cubical and down into Dean's.

"Dean? Dean wake up." He said, softly shaking his brother. Dean groaned loudly and cracked open his eyes.

"Sammy? What?" He muttered, confused and disoriented.

"I don't know dude you passed out." Sam said and Dean groaned.

"Ugh I feel like crap."

"Yeh you look it." Sam said as he took in the paleness of his brother's face. Dean's stomach let out a pitiful groan, like a wounded animal and he pressed a hand to it weakly, all strength gone from him.

"It hurts man. It really hurts." He said and Sam couldn't stop the worry carving out his features, Dean barely ever admitted to being in pain.

"I know Dean, I know." Sam said, unsure of what else to say. "Still a little way yet till Bobby's, we really should get going." he said and Dean nodded.

"Yeh, yeh I know. Sorry." He muttered. The apology caught Sammy off guard, leaving him staring at his brother in confusion and worry.

"I'm not dead yet Sammy." Dean said with his best big brother smile, trying to be cheery noticing the worry on his little brother's face. "It's just food poisoning or something Sammy nothing I can't deal with." He said, seeing he had failed to reassure him. Dean slowly attempted to pull himself up, Sam was quick to help him, supporting his weight. Dean found himself quickly light headed, the room swimming slightly. He groaned, doubling over and vomiting bile into the toilet.

"Woah, easy." Sam said, putting all his strength into keeping Dean upright.

"I'm good, I'm good." Dean said, attempting to support himself.

"Okay, let's hit the road." He said, attempting a cheery tone though the last thing he wanted was to be trapped in a moving vehicle.

Sam pulled open the back door the impala, struggling a little under the weight his brother was exhorting onto him. He sat Dean down in the door to the Impala, a hand stopping him from flopping back onto the seat. "I just need you to try and drink something for me first, okay?" Sam said and Dean groaned. "It's drink some of this or I take you to hospital and they pump it into you Dean it's your choice." Sam said, knowing he had won.

"Give it here then." Dean muttered, taking the bottle off Sam and beginning to take little sips. When Dean passed the bottle back Sam still wasn't completely happy but the gurgling sounds Dean's stomach was making probably meant it was best he stopped.

"You think you can eat a little something?" Sam asked and Dean groaned.

"Are you trying to kill me, Sammy?"

"Just one cracker? Just one won't kill you Dean." Dean sighed, taking the cracker from Sam and beginning to nibble like a mouse. Once the cracker was gone Dean all but collapsed backwards into the car, Sam sighed, tucking his feet in before closing the door. As soon as Sam was in the drivers seat Dean was talking.

"What the hell is all this?" He asked, his voice croaking slightly.

"What?" Sam asked, turning round to see the pile of travel pillows and blankets Dean was lying on. "Oh yeh. I...I just thought it would be more comfortable." Sam said blushing slightly. Dean looked as if he would protest for a minute, prodding the pillows, but the softness of them won him over.

"You trying to recreate that Disney story or something?" Dean muttered and Sam frowned. "You know, with all the mattresses"

"The Princess and the Pea? Dean that's not Disney...it's a classic fairytale."

"Whatever Samantha." Dean muttered as he began to settle himself down, pulling the blankets over him.

"Comfortable?" Sam asked and Dean murmured something Sam took as a yes. "Clearly not royalty then." He muttered to himself under his breath with a smile before remembering;

"There is a bucket in the footwell if you need it"

"Where'd you buy a bucket in a service station?" Dean asked and Sam decided it best not to tell Dean about his long haggle for a price with the janitor who had been mopping the floor.

"Oh and I got you this." Sam said, passing back a teddy bear.

"Dude what th- hang on, it's warm?" Dean asked, perplexed.

"Yeh you put it in the microwave."

"Where the hell did you find a microwave?" Dean asked

"At Costa, I told the girl why I needed it and she put it in. Gave me a free coffee as well." Sam said and Dean chuckled, which turned into a groan as his worn out stomach muscles protested. "I'll have to try that line out in future." Dean muttered and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and sleep Jerk." Sam said fondly and Dean smiled.

"Bitch." He muttered, pressing the teddy to his stomach and curling in around it.

Sam smiled, turning on the stereo, playing Dean's beloved rock quietly before beginning to drive.

"A little louder Sammy." Dean muttered from the back and Sam grinned, turning the music up a notch before driving into the darkness.

When the impala finally drew to a stop Sam had to use all his strength to prevent himself from passing out there and then. He was amazed he had managed the drive without falling asleep at the wheel, even with the extreme levels of caffeine he had been consuming. Sam sat for a moment, trying to dredge up some energy from somewhere, when a knock on the window made him jump out of his seat. His head wasn't all that far from the roof normally and this jerk movement caused it to collide with the metal above him.

"Ouch! Jeez Bobby!" Sam groaned, rubbing his head as Bobby opened the door.

"Sorry boy." Bobby said with a grimace. Dean, who had been asleep for the last hour or so after losing the water and cracker Sam had forced into him to the bucket, began to groan in the backseat, drawing Bobby's attention. "How's the patient?" He asked, peering into the back.

Sam attempted to fight back a yawn and shrugged.

"He's been sleeping mostly, can't get him to keep anything down yet though. He was starting to run a bit of a fever last time I checked as well." Sam said, the last word morphing into another yawn.

"Right, how about you head in before you pass out on me hey? I'll deal with Dean." Sam briefly considered resisting but the thought of a warm bed quickly won him over.

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Sam said, stepping unsteadily out of the impala and heading to the trunk to fetch the bags.

"Right, come on get up ya Idjit, or would you rather just sleep in the car?" Bobby said, tugging at Dean's leg to rouse him. With a lot of groaning and support from Bobby Dean slowly clambered out of the car. Bobby faltered for a moment under the weight the older Winchester put upon him. "Jeez boy you gotta lay of the pies." Bobby muttered but Dean was still too out of it to hear.

"Sam! Sam don't forget Jerry!" Dean suddenly called out as Sam shut the trunk.

"Jerry? The bear?" Sam questioned.

"Not a kid S'mmy. The bucket." Dean moaned and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You... You named the bucket Jerry?" He raised his eyebrows for a moment before shaking his head in dismissal. "I'm too tired for this." He muttered, grabbing the bear, some pillows and blankets and 'Jerry' from the back of the Impala before heading inside.

Bobby let Dean flop down onto the bed in the spare room, letting out a sigh of relief as the weight was lifted from him. Sam followed close behind, dropping their bags onto the second bed and placing the bucket beside Dean.

"Come on son, let's get these boots off." Bobby said, "I ain't having you get my new sheets filthy." Dean made no effort to help as Bobby undid the laces and pulled the boots from his feet. By the time Bobby had placed the boots by the door Dean was already snoring into the pillow.

Bobby's attention quickly moved to Sam who was rummaging through his bag, swaying slightly on his feet.

"You really should get some rest too kiddo, you look like your about to pass out." Bobby said but Sam waved him off.

"Nah, I'm good." Sam said, stifling a yawn as he spoke. "Can still smell Dean's puke on me, it's making me nauseous. I'm gonna grab a shower." Sam said collecting up the towel and spare clothes from his bag.

"Alright then but be careful; the last thing I need is you breaking something because you fell asleep in the shower." Bobby said and Sam smiled, shaking his head wearily.

"I won't be long." He said before disappearing from the room. Bobby sighed, shaking his head and looking back at Dean, a fond smile on his face. "Honestly, ya idjits." He muttered to himself.

Bobby sighed, checking to see if Dean was still sleeping before heading out to the kitchen to fetch the first aid box. Taking it back to the spare room he began to search through, drawing out anything he thought could be useful in the situation. Suddenly Dean was stirring again, still half asleep he suddenly seemed panicked.

"Sammy? Sammy!" He called, his violent movements waking him from sleep as Bobby hurried to his side.

"Hey, calm down kid, Sam's fine."

Dean looked confused and rubbed his head with a groan.

"Where is he? Is he sleeping? He needs sleep, he has school in the morning, Dad will be mad, he's gotta sleep." Dean babbled and Bobby frowned at the feverish manner older Winchester was in.

"He's in the shower, he will be back in a minute." Bobby told him, placing a hand to Dean's forehead and frowning further at the clammy heat radiating from him. Dean attempted to push the older man's hand from him, trying to pull himself out of the bed.

"He's gonna hurt himself." Dean panted, the effort of attempting to pull himself up quickly exhausting his remaining strength.

"So will you if you don't stay put." Bobby said, pushing him back down into the bed. "You're brother's fine, Sammy's a big boy now, he doesn't need you watching him 24/7." He said and Dean grunted some disapproval.

"Look, you're sick, and whether you like it or not that means you gotta focus on yourself, rather than Sam."

Dean grimaced, curling up slightly as a wave of cramps hit him, as if to prove Bobby's point.

"Right, so now you are gonna let me take your temperature, take some medicine and drink this water and then get some sleep for me, no arguments, yes?" Bobby didn't give Dean chance to reply before a thermometer was stuck into his mouth. After confirming Dean's temperature was far to high for Bobby's liking he managed to get a begrudging Dean to take his medicine and drink a decent amount of water. Once he was done Dean flopped his head back onto the pillows, sliding under the duvet and curling into the fetas position.

"Right, try and get some rest, if you need anything just call." Bobby said and Dean grunted a response, pain etched into his features.

Bobby left the room, heading back out in search of anything else to make the older Winchester more comfortable. He returned a few minutes later with an extra blanket and the freshly warmed Bear and a couple of the pillows Sam had bought. Dean took the bear gratefully, pressing it to his stomach and curling around it as Bobby layer the new blanket on top of him and positioned the pillows around him. Bobby was just about to leave when he caught Dean mutter.

"Thanks mom." Sleepily. He paused for a moment, staring sadly at the young man. Even after all this time, she was still at the front of his mind. Bobby suddenly felt embarrassed and guilty, feeling he had witnessed a deeply privet and personal moment of Dean's. He left the room without a sound quickly putting it behind him as he busied himself with checking on the younger hunter.

"Sam? You okay in there?" Bobby called through the bathroom door. There was silence for a moment before the weary voice of Sam Winchester replied,

"Yeh, yeh I'm good." A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Sam, his hair damp and wild.

"Got some water and medicine into Dean, he's running a pretty high fever though." Bobby said and Sam nodded.

"He asleep?"

"Think so, dosing at least." Bobby said and Sam nodded again, distractedly rubbing his stomach. Bobby noticed this movement and raised his eyebrows.

"Please don't say you as well." He said. Sam looked confused for a moment before catching on.

"What? Oh no, I just drank a lot of coffee in the car." Sam said but Bobby didn't look convinced.

"It's just a bit of stomach ache, I don't have what Dean has!" Sam insisted although now he thought about it he himself was becoming less convinced.

"Whatever, anyway, to bed with you before you pass out." Bobby said

Sam didn't try arguing, making his way towards the room he shared with Dean.

After quickly checking on his sleeping brother Sam finally clambered into bed. He lay in the dark for a moment, dragging a hand back and forth across his stomach. He didn't feel ill as such, just a bit off, no doubt from all the coffee; he told himself.

He listened to Dean's heavy breathing and occasional moan from a few feet away and before he knew it he was dead to the world.

Sam awoke bathed in sweat. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but it hasn't been long enough. He squeezed his eyes closed, rubbing his temples. Crap, maybe he was getting sick...

He groaned slightly rubbing his stomach as coffee and crappy dinner food roiled within it. Suddenly he felt something rise up his throat. He swallowed back hard, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He sat on the edge of the bed, panting slightly his head supported by his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"Sammy?" A voice croaked in the dark. Sam attempted to reply but it just came out a muffled groan. Dean slowly, using the little strength he had managed to regain, hauled himself up.

"Hey, Sammy speak to me." Dean said, shakily crossing the room to sit by his brother.

" 'm fine." Sam muttered as Dean put a hand to his head. In his current state Dean couldn't really tell how warm Sam was but he was on autopilot.

"You should try drink some water, keep hydrated." Dean said but Sam groaned and leaned further forward.

All too quickly Sam was puking, straight onto Bobby's rug. Dean cursed himself for not bringing the bucket over with him.

"Just let it out." Dean muttered, rubbing his brother's back. When Sam was finished he allowed his weight to be taken by Dean, letting his head fall to his brother's shoulder.

"Ugh I hate you." He muttered and Dean chuckled slightly, wincing as his core muscles rejected.

"I know you do Sammy, I know. You think you can drink something?" Dean asked and Sam muttered something Dean took to be a yes into his shoulder.

Suddenly the door opened and the unmistakable griff voice of Bobby broke through the darkness.

"You boys alright?" He asked, confused to find Dean's bed empty.

"Yeh, sorry Bobby, Sammy here it seems is a little copycat." Dean said and Sam groaned.

"Ah." Is all Bobby could say.

"Could you fetch him some water." Dean asked.

"Sure." Bobby said, catching a glimpse of the floor and groaning internally before leaving.

"Thanks" Dean said as Bobby handed him a glass.

"Thought he might want this as well." Bobby said, passing Dean the newly warmed Bear.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said with a smile before turning back to Sam.

"Okay kiddo, come on." He said, attempting to prop Sam up against the wall like a doll.

"You want me to deal with him? You still looked spent, you ought to be resting." Bobby said but Dean shook his head, a movement he silently regretted.

"I'm fine thanks." Bobby hadn't expected any different, Dean was protective of his brother at the best of times but when he was sick? Bobby had learnt it best just to leave him to it.

"Alright then, try and avoid the floor next time though." Bobby said, moving the bucket across to Sam's side of the room. "I'll get a mop." He muttered.

Once Dean was sure Sam wasn't going to collapse when he let go Dean moved the water towards his lips.

"Not a invalid Dean." Sam muttered taking the water from his brother. Dean managed to get Sam to take several tentative sips before he pushed the water back to Dean's hand.

"You think you can lie down again?" Dean asked and Sam slowly slid sideways down the wall in response. Dean got him comfortable, bringing over the blankets and pillows Sam had brought for him, positioning them on the bed and wrapping a blanket around Sam's shoulders. He passed Sam the Bear which Sam gratefully drew under the blankets towards himself.

Dean then picked up the bucket, placing it by the bed at Sam's head.

"Sam, this is Jerry, Jerry, Sam. Jerry will be your new best friend for the next 24hours." Dean said with a small smirk.

"I hate you." Sam groaned into his pillow, as Dean gave his back an affectionate rub.

"I know you do Sammy, I know."


End file.
